Loving Hate
by tenshi no tsuki
Summary: One of my infamous one-shots. :P Sort of sad.. But also cute. Rated for swearing.


_:melodramatic music plays:_

**Tnt**: My beloved people! The time has come! I shall take over the Sorato section andrule over it as it is my faith! MUHAHAHAHA!

_:All Sorato writers come and slap Tnt over the head, knocking her unconcious:_

**Yamato**: Heyos people! Long time no see hey? Today I'm here to tell you that Tnt is back in action. :) Yup, that's right; The always wierd, ridiculous and psycho ff writer has come back... TO DESTROY US! AAAAAAH! _:runs away with fear plastered on his face:_

**Sora: **It seems that I'm the only one left to tell. :) Well, this is a one-shot. It it told in Yamato-kun's POV. Tnt hopes that you'll enjoy the fic.

_disclaimer: I, Tnt, writer of this fic... Do not friggin own Digimon! Erhem, Thank you for listening. _

RnR people! I'll give cookies! Don't flame! Trust me, burnt cookies do not taste good.

WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWWARNING: Cliffhanger. ;)

* * *

I don't call this love, but I adore her. I don't hate him but I hate what he did. I hate the way I lie, I let the right thing come out of my mouth even if I don't believe it. He hurt her, I don't know how he could but he did. Found a better catch. How could he think that girl is better? Now he's bitching about her giving him the guilt trip. 

"Jeez, it's not like I caused her to kick the pole and break her foot, now she's all like 'please spend time with me until it's better'!"

'Maybe you shouldn't have told her... maybe you shouldn't have done it!' I yell at him in my mind, "I know, don't worry about it, she's just being stupid." I say, comforting him! I can't believe this!

"Some of her friends keep giving Mimi shit; they went to the store where she does part time work and were saying stuff to her!"

"Wow they really need lives, and boyfriends!" I laugh, 'No they don't, if someone did that to my friend I'd bail them up, I'd teach them right from wrong.'

I have to walk past her everyday, at school, in the street. I look up at her; I look into those beautiful eyes, that beautiful face. Sure, it's not perfect but it's still pretty. I know she's not the best person but she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. When I found out they were dating it nearly broke my heart but if it made her and him happy it was fine but now he's gone and screwed it up!

I smile at her, trying to let her know just from my expression, a seconds glance that I care, I side with her, I feel sorry for her and I'm there for her but it's as though I'm not there or maybe she hates me. I am his friend after all. I don't want to be.

I practise in my head. Silently, only when nobody is around. I practise just saying hi but I can't even get the guts to do that. It's not like I want to confess an undying love of all time, I just want to be her friend and if anything happens... who cares?

I breathe in and out. She's coming down the hall, on her crouches it's easy to see. I walk past, look up and try to put everything into that split second expression. She looks right at me, our eyes lock. Damn that bastard! How can one look say, "Hey Sora. Listen I'm your friend, I know I'm Taichi's but what he did was wrong, it's just plain manners to break up with you before going out with another girl. I'm you're friend if you want to talk. I'm here." I'm sorry. I care. I hate him. You can't get three emotions at once so every time I try top do a different one but it's hopeless. To her I'm just another person. That's all I'll ever be.

Every time I see her she looks sad now. She doesn't laugh with her friends, or muck around. She just moves around in her own miserable world. How I wish she didn't. How I wish I could enter that world and at least keep her company.

There's a school dance coming up. She doesn't want to go. I over heard some people talking about it. I over hear a lot of things. I want her to go. I want her top outshine Taichi's little Mimi. I want her to go and have fun, to forget about him! She doesn't have a date and nobody will go with her. Nobody wants to get involved. Not really. I can't let that happen. I can't...

Here she comes. She's alone. I swallow hard. I do it. I just do it. I stop thinking and just do it.

"Sora?"

She looks at me, a little confusion in shown her eyes and something else... anger?

"Yeah?"

"Hey are you going tomorrow night?"

"No." she said, of course, she probably thinks I'm spying on her for him.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't want to go with me then?" I said it! Finally! "I mean now that you're not with him, I just thought you'd like to go..."

She looked at me and opened that perfect mouth I had day dreamed about for so long...

'Please,' I pray to a random god, 'please let her say yes.'


End file.
